02 April 2000 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *2000-04-02 ; Comments *Start of show (with the sig cutting in a little early): "Rather drowned out the BFBS there, I apologise for that. This is John Peel's Music On BFBS, and these are...." *This show was recorded on 27 March 2000 as evinced by the Barnsley v. Grimsby match taking place at the time, which JP hopes Barnsley will lose so that they will not pose a threat to Sheila's team Ipswich Town (they won 3-0). Sessions *None Tracklisting *Hot Snakes: '10th Planet (LP-Automatic Midnight)' (Swami) *Surge: 'She Brings The Rain (CD-Wreckage)' (Millenium) *Luke Solomon & Justin Harris Present Freaks: 'The Rain "Version 2" (CD-The Beat Diaries)' (Music For Freaks) :(JP: 'There was a time of course when the new Sonic Youth LP meant a great deal, and I would compete hard to get hold of a copy of it before anybody else, but these days I'm afraid the band doesn't really mean as much as it used to, and they now seem to be recording for Polydor Records, which is a bit of a shock....It's quite interesting really, it's one of those things that, er, the last few times they came over to this country and I tried to get 'em to do sessions for my programmes here in Britain, they were very, "No, I don't think we can be bothered with that sort of thing," and this time they actually got in touch with us and said they'd be keen to do it, and I thought, well you now, you get fed up with that sort of thing. It's probably not the band's fault, and it's some kind of earthly representative who's throwing their weight around, and I thought, well maybe we will and maybe we won't. So it's our turn to be difficult.') It appears that Kat's Karavan didn't take the band up on their offer: in fact, SY virtually disappeared from JP's playlists in the last four years of his and the programme's lives. *Sonic Youth: 'Nevermind (What Was It Anyway?) (LP-NYC Ghosts & Flowers)' (Geffen) *Tara Nevins: 'Rocky Island (CD-Mule To Ride)' (Sugar Hill) *Dougal & TKM: 'Night Breeze (12" white label)' (New Essential Platinum) *Maow: 'How Does That Grab You, Darlin'? (CD-The Unforgiving Sounds Of...Maow)' (Mint) *Inter: 'Radio Finland (7")' (Yoshiko) *Prince Far I: 'Psalm 24 (LP-Psalms For I)' (Carib Gems) *Smog: 'Dress Sexy At My Funeral (2xLP-Dongs Of Sevotion)' (Domino) *Futuretech: 'Tunnel Vision (12")' (Technique Recordings) *Cat Power: 'Kingsport Town (CD-The Covers Record)' (Matador) *''(10 p.m. news - edited out)'' *Elastica: 'Da Da Da (LP-The Menace)' (Deceptive) *Brassy: 'I Gotta Beef (LP-Got It Made)' (Wiiija) *Holy Ghost: 'The Overman (12"-Twister)' (Superstition) *Ten Benson: 'The Emperor (LP-Hiss)' (Cottage) *Lost Weight: 'Crazy Things First (12"-Pastfuture EP)' (Repap) *Cocteau Twins: 'Hazel (2xCD-BBC Sessions)' (Bella Union) *Tone Theory: 'My Tiger Is Ravenous (Compilation 12"-Mr. C Presents Subterrain 100% Unreleased (Disc 3))' (End Recordings) *Suckle: 'To Be King (CDS)' (Chemikal Underground) *Bobby Freeman: 'Betty Lou Got A New Pair Of Shoes (Compilation CD-Bay Area Rockers)' (Ace) *Messer Für Frau Müller: 'Tanzlearner (CD-Allo, Superman!)' (What's So Funny About..) *Calexico: 'Sonic Wind (CD-Hot Rail)' (City Slang) *Berzerker: 'Deform (Promo CD-The Berzerker)' (Earache) *Lee Perry: 'Cow Thief Skank (CD-The Upsetter - Essential Madness From The Scratch Files)' (Metro) :(JP: 'Thanks very much for listening: it'd be nice if some of you wrote, but I think you've got out of the habit of doing that, which is a pity.') *Delgados: 'No Danger (CD-The Great Eastern)' (Chemikal Underground) File ;Name *Peel Show 2000-04-02 (BFBS) ;Length *01:53:50 ;Other *Many thanks to Carsten. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:2000 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Carsten Tapes